


Lonely No More

by BabySpinach



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySpinach/pseuds/BabySpinach
Summary: Failsafe and the Exo Guardian protecting her have a conversation about interacting with their organic teammates.





	Lonely No More

“Wesley unit, can I ask you a question?” Failsafe asked. 

She watched Wesley-9 lower his sniper rifle. “Of course, Failsafe, what do you need to know.”

“You have no human or awoken like optical sensors, does that bother the other guardians?” She asked and then. “Basically, I want to know if they're creeped out by your lack of eyes.”

Wesley lowered his rifle all the way and cocked his head to the side. “No, I don't think it bothers anyone. At least no one has ever said so to me, though Grace does respond well when I turn my towards her as if I had eyes.”

If Failsafe had eyes, she would have rolled them. “Well I'm glad your little girlfriend enjoys it.”

“Why do you ask, Failsafe?” 

Failsafe considered this for a moment. She enjoyed the company of all the Guardians who had come to her since the Cayde unit had re-discovered her. Wesley-9 wasn't the only Guardian she was talking to either. However, he was the one currently keeping the Vex and Fallen from her AI core, so her logic programs told her it would be best not to put him out. 

Of the the Guardians, Wesley-9 seemed to be one of the most rational. He was also one of the Exos who thought of himself as more machine than human.

“I have decided to trust you with my deeper query, Wesley unit,” she said.

“Thank you, Failsafe,” Wesley-9 said and he sounded happy.

“Do you think the Guardians would be more comfortable if I were to present in a more human form?” she asked carefully. “My data stores collected from the crew of the Exodus Black indicate that most humanoids are uncomfortable talking to a disembodied voice.”

Wesley-9 chuckled. It was a slightly forced, digital sound. “Failsafe, we have to deal with our Ghosts doing just that. In fact, Nessus is refreshing, because we get to hear your voice as well.”

Wesley-9’s ghost made an attempt at a polite cough. “I can hear everything you're saying, you know.”

“This conversation doesn't concern you,” Failsafe snapped, forcing Wesley-9’s Ghost into sleep mode. The Ghosts were made of some tech Failsafe could barely understand even when she had all of her processing power devoted to analyzing them. They did have a sleep mode, Guardians needed privacy, and she’d quickly learned how to use it.

“Wesley unit, now that we're alone now, please tell me more about how I'm refreshing,” she said excitedly.

He jumped up a few levels so he could speak directly into her AI core. “I've only heard good things about you from other Guardians. We get excited for Nessus assignments because of you. You're perfectly fine the way you are.”

Failsafe let his rather clinical choice of words slide. “So I am in no danger of being left alone again for hundreds of years?”

Wesley-9 tilted his head again. “Why would you even think that. In fact, now that Commander Zavala is encouraging expansion, I imagine you'll never be alone again, like it or not.”

Failsafe considered this for a moment. “That concludes my query, thank you Wesley unit.”

“It was my pleasure,” he gave a little bow. “Will you switch my Ghost back on, I need him to keep these Fallen from damaging your communications array.” 

Failsafe let his Ghost wake up. She considered the possibility that her Guardian friends were here to stay. The Cayde unit was annoying as were the other members of the Vanguard. She could get used to a slight annoyance as long as she could watch the people she was starting to think of as her Guardians explore Nessus, pull ill advised stunts, and enjoy each other's company for as long as her circuits still has life in them. She'd never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Failsafe is my favorite new Destiny NPC. She's wonderful and I can't imagine any Guardian loving her less than I do. The OC in this fic is my Exo Warlock Wesley-9 who I may write more about later.


End file.
